Un año más
by SholeSuperKawaii
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, y ya cada pareja tiene su familia. Como todos los años, ese día se juntarían en la casa de los Fushimi's para celebrar la fiesta de Noche Vieja y la llegada de un nuevo año.


Los primeros rayos de Sol ya habían salido hace ya un par de horas, y la pareja seguía recostada durmiendo plácidamente, con sus cuerpos entrelazándolos, sintiendo sus pieles desnudas contra la otra, compartiendo su calor, a la vez que sus pechos subían y bajaban de forma pausada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, un pequeño niño de siete años ingresó al cuarto de ambos, luciendo su pijama con estampado de osos. Sin demora, se subió a la cama matrimonial, sin hacer mucho ruido.

Saruhiko, quien tenía el sueño liviano, al sentir el movimiento de la cama, abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego mirar hacia la causa de este, encontrándose con su pequeño hijo. El peliazul mayor se sentó, dando un pequeño bostezo.

– Papá – le llamó el niño – ¿no íbamos a salir hoy? – preguntó el pequeño haciendo un leve puchero.

– ¿Eh? – preguntó aun despertando.

– Íbamos a ir a comprar las cosas para hoy – ahora su puchero era mucho más notorio, reprochando a su padre con la mirada.

– Oh, sí, sí. Es cierto – la ampolleta interna de Saruhiko se encendió al escuchar al pelinaranja menor.

Ayaka sonrió tiernamente para luego bajarse, colocándose de pie y salir corriendo fuera de la habitación. Saruhiko al verle, suelta otro bostezo, desviando su mirada hacia el pelinaranja que dormía plácidamente abrazando su almohada. El peliazul sonrió para luego acercarse a su pequeño, comenzando a darle pequeños besos en la cara, mientras corría los cabellos sueltos que se encontraban en este. Poco a poco, el ojiámbar comenzó a abrir sus ojos, para luego encontrarse con los azules de su pareja.

– Buenos días, Misaki – le dice este al ver como su pareja despertaba. El aludido al escucharle, sonríe levemente.

– Buenos días, Saru – le contesta, sentándose en su cama, para luego estirarse – ¿qué hora es? – murmura ladeando su cabeza hacia el velador, donde se encontraba el PDA de Saruhiko. Sin más, lo toma y aprieta uno de los botones, para luego ver cómo este mostraba en grandes números la hora en la pantalla – las diez de la mañana – vuelve a soltar un bostezo, mientras era observado por el peliazul, quien solo se limitaba a formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Misaki sin demora, se colocó su pantalón de pijama, que por cierto se encontraba tirado junto a la cama, con la polera de este, y se puso de pie, con la intención de ir a prepararle el desayuno a sus pequeños.

– Oye Misaki – le llamó Saru cuando vio que este se colocaba de pie para salir del cuarto.

– ¿Umh? – se ladeó un poco mirando al peliazul.

– Aun no me has dado mi beso de buenos días – dijo sin más, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, a la vez que veía como el aludido se sonrojaba de forma casi inmediata, causándole mucha más gracia al azulino.

– ¡N-N-No te rías, mono estúpido! – y sin más salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Saruhiko solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa y luego disponerse a vestirse con las ropas más cómodas para ese día.

En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en el comedor, donde ya estaban levantada toda su familia. Al hacer acto de presencia, sus hijas, quienes se encontraban sentadas a uno de los costados de la mesa, le saludaron dando los "buenos días".

– Buenos días, papá – hablaron en unísono.

– Buenos días Nozomi, Marina – les respondió a sus no tan pequeñas hijas.

Nozomi era la mayor de los hijos, era una chica de cabello largo azulado y ojos ambarinos, bordeaba los 17 años. Era muy parecida a Saruhiko, tomando en cuenta que ella desde temprana edad tuvo que comenzar a usar anteojos, la única herencia que tuvo de Misaki es su pequeña estatura, y el color de sus ojos, claro. Por el contrario, Marina tenía 12 años, ella había heredado el porte de Saruhiko, para ser una niña que recién estaba en desarrollo, su estatura era la misma que la de su hermana mayor, siendo bastante alta para su edad. El cabello de esta era del mismo tono que el de Misaki, y al igual que Saru y Nozomi, usaba anteojos desde no hace mucho. Por último, el pequeño Ayaka era una mezcla extraña de ambos, su cabello era rojizo, pero en un punto comenzaba a oscurecerse, y los ojos de este eran de color azulinos con los bordes de color ámbar. En cuanto a su personalidad, habían veces en la que su hiperactividad no deja a su familia descansar, y otras en las que está demasiado quieto sentado en algún sillón o recostado en su cama.

– ¿Qué vamos a comprar hoy, papi? – Ayaka le habló a Misaki, a la vez que este se sentaba en su lugar, con una taza de café en las manos.

– Pues vamos a ir a comprar las cosas para la cena de hoy, confeti y... – miró a Nozomi para luego sonreírle – les compraremos ropa para esta noche.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No quiero – habló de forma inmediata la peliazul mirando al pelinaranja.

– Yo quiero comprarme unos pantalones negros – soltó Marina sonriendo entusiasmada.

– ¡Yo quiero una polera roja! – le secundó Ayaka.

– Que pérdida de tiempo – masculló molesta la mayor soltando un suspiro y bebiendo de su taza con té. Misaki solo se limitó a ver a su hija mayor y pensar cuan parecida era a Saruhiko.

Luego de que los cinco terminaran de comer lo preparado por Misaki, cada uno se fue a vestir y en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraban abordando la camioneta negra familiar.

– ¿No se les olvida nada? – preguntó Saruhiko sentado delante del volante y mirando a sus hijos por el espejo del retrovisor.

– ¿Qué se nos va a olvidar? – le contestó Nozomi – ah claro. Papi, ¿traes el dinero? – se dirigió a Misaki, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. El aludido comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones su billetera, para no encontrarla. Metió sus manos de igual forma a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, teniendo el mismo resultado.

Luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera deteniendo sus movimientos.

– ¡Se me quedó encima de la mesa! – y sin más, se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta, provocando que Saruhiko y su hija mayor soltaran un largo suspiro.

– ¿Ves que es bueno asegurarse de algunas cosas? – le habló el ojiazul a su hija.

– Tratándose de mi papi... – dejó la frase inconclusa, como si no tuviera que decir nada más al respecto.

En menos de cinco minutos, Misaki volvía a abordar el automóvil, mostrando aquella billetera entre sus manos. Saruhiko prendió la camioneta dispuesto a salir, pero una nueva duda le asaltó.

– Misaki, ¿cerraste la puerta con llave?

El aludido se quedó callado a la vez que se ponía estático, y de repente, sin previo aviso, se bajó de nueva cuenta de la camioneta.

– Vuelta – soltó Marina riendo, viendo como el pelinaranja se bajaba de nuevo. Ayaka solo se limitó a soltar una tierna risa divertido. Saruhiko y Nozomi se contagiaron de ambos y soltaron de igual forma una risa leve.

Se habían demorado cerca de veinte minutos en llegar al centro comercial, el cual por las fechas, estaba completamente lleno de personas que compraban las últimas cosas que le faltaban para esa noche. Nozomi como siempre, tomó la mano de Ayaka para no perderlo de vista, a la vez que los cinco ingresaban al lugar.

– ¿Qué haremos primero? – preguntó Marina caminando junto a Misaki.

El aludido miró a su pareja para luego contestar.

– ¿Al supermercado?

– Sería mejor ir a las tiendas de ropa, para luego ir a comprar la carne que nos falta para la cena. Será menos tedioso – habló el peliazul.

– Mi papá tiene toda la razón – concordó la mayor de los hijos.

– Bien, vamos.

Entraron a la tienda más cercana, Nozomi miraba un poco hastiada toda la ropa que se encontraba colgada en los percheros de las murallas y colocadas en el centro, además de los muebles que allí había. Marina prácticamente corría tomando prendas, una tras de otras gritando "¡mira papi, está linda esta polera! ¡no, me gusta esta! Ah pero el blanco se mancha muy rápido. ¡Quiero unos pantalones verdes! ¡Miren esos zapatos!" cosa que mareaba un poco a la pareja, pero que de cierta forma estaban ya acostumbrados a la hiperactividad de la pelinaranja.

– Mira Nozomi, unos shorts – dijo Misaki tomando un colgador con la prenda aquella.

– Oh, están bonitos – comentó fingiendo emoción.

– ¿Los quieres? Luego te compraremos unas medias.

– Umh... Claro.

El tiempo pasó, finalmente Marina se compró unos pantalones color negro y una polera blanca, a pesar de haber dicho que no quería una, pero ya que, siempre sucedía algo parecido cuando iban a comprar. Para Ayaka, Saruhiko y Misaki escogieron un conjunto compuesto por un poleron azul y unos pantalones verdes, y por ultimo, Nozomi compró sus shorts y una polera negra.

– Yo quería ese suéter – decía Nozomi mirando hacia la ropa de hombres.

– Nozomi, esa es ropa de hombre. Tú eres una mujer ya – le contestó Misaki, llevando las bolsas.

– Los términos "hombre" y "mujer" solo los coloca la sociedad según el rango que cumplen en ella – le contraatacó. Misaki solo se quedó callado. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta filosofía esta niña?

– Creo que te dejó callado – comentó riendo Saruhiko, llevando a su hijo menor sobre sus hombros.

Misaki le miró con el entrecejo fruncido para luego tirar de la oreja del contrario, llevándosela a su cara.

– No me molestes, si es que no quieres que te castigue esta noche.

– Me gustaría ver eso, Misaki – cantó el nombre de este, sonriéndole de medio lado, provocando que el pelinaranja se sonrojara un poco.

– Estamos aquí, por si no se les olvida – les molestó Marina, llevando su bolsa moviéndola de un lado a otro.

– Miren para otro lado entonces – le contestó Saruhiko.

– ¡Meh! – bufó la pelinaranja, haciéndole un desprecio a su padre, para luego reír.

– Papá – le llamó el niño desde arriba al peliazul.

– ¿Qué pasó hijo?

– ¿Anna-chan vendrá hoy? – preguntó alegre.

– Claro que vendrá – le contestó Misaki en el mismo tono – vendrá junto a Sukuna-chan.

El niño al recibir esa respuesta, dio un pequeño grito de alegría. Ayaka le tenía un cariño inmenso a la peliplata desde que nació y eso no era ningún secreto para nadie, quienes solo se enternecían por las muestras de cariño que el pequeño le hacía a Anna.

Sin más demora, se dirigieron a comprar el cotillón que les faltaba.

Misaki estaba parado frente a una vitrina, viendo qué comprar. En el aparador había sombreros de distintos colores y diseños. A un lado de este, se encontraban serpentinas, nieve artificial y demás. Nozomi junto a Marina, estaban por otro lado con Ayaka, viendo quizás que cosas, al igual que Saruhiko, quien solo reía al ver los diseños de unos gorros.

– Mira Misaki – le llamó la atención el peliazul, desde atrás del ojiámbar.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin mirarle.

– He encontrado el sombrero perfecto para nosotros – comentó para luego soltar una risa. Curioso el pelinaranjo, miró en dirección a su pareja, enrojeciendo de forma inmediata al ver lo que el otro traía en sus manos.

Un sombrero gigante... color piel... en forma de condón con las letras impresas "sin gorrito, no hay fiesta"

– ¡¿Pero qué...?! – Misaki no cabía de la vergüenza, solo quería desaparecer.

– Es bonito, ¿no te gusta? Sería perfecto para hoy – seguía molestándole el ojiazul mientras le enseñaba más de cerca la prenda – ¿qué dices?

– ¡E-E-E-E-Estúpido mono! – le gritó sin dejar el sonrojo de lado, para luego darse la media vuelta e intentar ignorarle. Solo escuchaba la tenue risa que su pareja soltaba – idiota... – masculló tomando unos cuantos sombreros de distintos colores, junto a unos confetis y frascos de nieve, para luego ir a pagar todo.

Saruhiko solo se quedó allí riendo por la reacción de su ya no tan pequeño pareja.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y la familia Fushimi ya estaba en su hogar. Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que habían vuelto del centro comercial, y luego de preparar un pequeño almuerzo, se instalaron en la cocina Misaki junto a Nozomi a adelantar un poco el trabajo de lo que era la preparación de la cena de Año Nuevo. No faltaba mucho para que Totsuka llegara, trayendo a Awashima y Reisi consigo, quienes se habían ofrecido de ayudar a preparar la cena de esa noche. Sí, todos iban a asistir a la casa de los Fushimi para celebrar todos juntos, tal y como lo llevaban haciendo hace ya un tiempo.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino, se escuchó el timbre de su hogar sonar, para luego a los pocos minutos ver como los anteriormente mencionados ingresaban a la cocina.

– ¡Seri-san! ¡Reisi-san! ¡Totsu-chan! – les saludó Nozomi al verlos entrar.

Los anteriormente mencionados le devolvieron el saludo, sonriéndole a la chica.

Y de un momento a otro, un pequeño tornado de nombre "Marina" ingresó corriendo a la habitación, lanzándose sobre Totsuka.

– ¡Tatara-chan! – gritó lanzándose a sus brazos, siendo gustosamente recibida por el chico.

– Mari-chan, ¿cómo has estado? – abrazaba a la chica como si no hubiera mañana, estrujándola entre sus brazos.

– Bien, bien – contestó soltándose del agarre – hoy fuimos a comprarnos ropa, ¡habían muchas prendas lindas!

– ¿Ah sí? Pues esperaré a ver qué tal te vez – le sonrió a la pelinaranja.

– ¡Claro!

– ¿En qué necesitan ayuda, chico rojo? – preguntó el Rey Azul, vistiendo ese día una vestimenta casual, a comparación de aquel uniforme que usaba todos los días en el Scepter 4, unos pantalones negros, junto a una chaqueta de color azul marino.

– Eh... con Nozomi estamos pelando y picando las verduras. Hay que preparar la carne – le contestó apuntando hacia el refrigerador, en donde se encontraba lo mencionado.

– Bien – sin más, se sacó la chaqueta, colgándola en un perchero que había junto a la puerta que quedaba hacia el patio trasero, quedando solo con una polera negra que traía bajo esta. Se colocó en marcha enseguida,

– Seri-san – le llamó la peliazul a la mujer, quien en esa ocación, al igual que el Rey Azul, venía sin su uniforme, traía un vestido color blanco, con un cinturón de cadenas color dorado. Su pelo caía por sus hombros, y sus zapatos hacían juego con el vestido aquel.

– Nozo-chan, ¿qué sucede? – le respondió amablemente, acercándose a la chica.

– ¿A qué hora llegará Izumo-san junto a Haruto? – desvió su mirada, al sentir la mirada de Awashima sobre sí, sabiendo que pronto sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse.

– Llegará con Izumo dentro de una hora – le contestó sonriendo – cuando salí estaban arreglándose para venir.

– Ah – y sin decir más, terminó de pelar los vegetales que le faltaban, con la ayuda de la rubia.

Tal y como Awashima lo había dicho, un poco pasado la hora después Izumo junto a Haruto llegaron a la residencia Fushimi. Haruto era el hijo de Izumo y Seri, quien tenía la misma edad de Nozomi, tenía el cabello rubio al igual que sus padres y unos ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, además era bastante alto, al igual que Kusanagi.

– Kusanagi-san, buenas tardes – le saludó Misaki al abrir la puerta y ver a su amigo tras la puerta.

– Yata-chan, tiempo sin vernos – le habló casi de la misma forma al pelinaranja.

– Te recuerdo que su apellido ya no es "Yata" – apareció de la nada Saruhiko, abrazando por detrás a su pareja, mirando serio al rubio mayor.

– Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren – se excusó el aludido, rascando su nuca. Y era verdad, aun le costaba asimilar que el apellido de Misaki ya no era "Yata" si no que Fushimi.

Los cuatro hicieron ingreso al hogar, encontrándose con las personas que estaban allí. El reloj marcaba las seis y veinte de la tarde, los dueños del hogar sabían que en cualquier momento comenzarían a llegar los que faltaban.

– Papi, ¿has visto la plancha de pelo? – se escucharon los pasos de Nozomi, quien venía bajando las escaleras, secando su pelo con una toalla, sin percatarse de quienes habían llegado.

– ¿Para qué te lo vas a planchar? A mí me gusta tu pelo natural – soltó Haruto, para luego reír. Nozomi al escucharle, le queda mirando, para luego sonrojarse de inmediato.

Saruhiko se percató de la situación y sólo se limitó a mirar al niño, mientras que Izumo reía y Awashima los miraba tiernamente.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– ¡Uy~! – comenzó a molestarle Marina, quien estaba allí junto a Ayaka – buena, buena – soltó una risa, provocando que su hermana mayor se siguiera sonrojando – esto me huele a amor~

– ¡A Haruto le gusta Nozomi! ¡Se aman, se aman! – le secundó Ayaka, riendo junto a su hermana.

– ¡Ya callense mejor será! – a Misaki esto también le hizo gracia, ver a su hija mayor la cual casi siempre solo era una cascarrabias al igual que su padre, siendo tímida y sonrojada, le causaba bastante ternura y gracia – Ya va a llegar ya Kenta, haber quien se reirá de quien – le dijo a Marina, torciendo su boca.

– Quédate callada un rato. No has bebido nada y ya estás hablando tonteras – le contestó la aludida, sonrojándose de igual forma.

– Oh, mi hijo ya debe estar por llegar junto a Suoh – comentó Reisi, colocándose una mano en el mentón mirando a la niña y formando y leve sonrisa.

Marina miró al Rey Azul, sonrojándose mucho más, siendo casi del mismo color que su pelo, mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba escapar hacia algún otro lado.

– ¡Voy al baño! – salió sin más, corriendo hacia su habitación, a la vez que los adultos se reían.

– ¡¿Se te perdió el baño?! – le siguió molestándole la peliazul, al ver cómo esta escapaba.

– ¡Cállate! – y se escuchó un portazo.

Kusanagi fue junto a Tatara, el cual estaba jugando con Ayaka con los autos del menor. Saruhiko intentaba participar lo más que podía, por lo menos, viendo cómo su hijo menor jugaba con sus juguetes.

Nozomi se quedó conversando con Haruto, la cual sin querer aceptarlo, le encantaba cómo ese día iba vestido el rubio. Siempre le habían gustado los hombres que vestían de traje, por eso amaba ir a veces al Scepter 4 junto a su padre, verlos a todos bien arreglados le causaba un placer visual enorme.

Misaki junto a Awashima terminaron de ajustar los últimos detalles, y Munakata se encargó de colocar los cubiertos en la mesa.

En menos de media hora, ya estaban tocando la puerta de entrada de nueva cuenta. Esta vez era Mikoto junto a su hijo Kenta. El niño, era la viva imagen de su padre, tenía el cabello del mismo color que este, solo que un poco más ordenado, y sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul. El chico tenía catorce años y se veía bastante serio para su edad.

– ¡Mikoto-san! – Misaki salió a su encuentro, saludándole alegremente. Saruhiko solo se limitó a ignorar aquello e ir hacia el patio, a estirar un poco su cuerpo. Había pasado tiempo, pero aún sentía un pequeño resentimiento hacia el Rey de los Rojos, el cual un día gracias a él Misaki se había alejado de él. Sabía que no debía seguir pensando en ello, que ya era agua pasada, pero a veces no podía evitarlo, así que antes de arruinar el momento, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.

– Hola Fushimi-san – le saludó el hijo del rojo, siendo casi igual de serio que Munakata. A esto Misaki le provocó un poco de escalofrío, pero mejor lo ignoró, se hizo a un lado para dejar que ambos entraran.

El hogar iba poco a poco cobrando vida, todos conversaban amenamente en la sala de estar de estos. Ya iban a ser las siete de la tarde, y solo faltaba que unos pocos llegaran para comenzar con la cena de Año Nuevo.

Los recién llegados saludaron a todos los presentes, o más que nada Kenta saludó, mientras que Mikoto solo se limitaba a asentir. Nozomi al ver que este llegaba, sonrió de forma maléfica, a la vez que se excusaba a Haruto, con el cual aún hablaban trivialidades, para ir a la habitación de su hermana menor.

– Marina – le llamó riendo, usando el mismo tono que usaba Saruhiko para con Misaki. Sin esperar más, abrió la puerta de esta, encontrándose con la pelinaranja frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía ésta, cepillándose el pelo.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Ven a saludar. Acaba de llegar Souh-san junto a Kenta – le comunicó.

– ¡¿Llegó Mikoto-san?! – sí, Marina era igual a Misaki en ese sentido, idolatraba mucho al Rey Rojo, además de que se llevaba mejor con los integrantes de HOMRA, a diferencia de su hermana Nozomi.

La peliazul se quiso golpear en la frente al ver la reacción de su hermana.

– ¿Es en serio? – le preguntó cabreada – deberías emocionarte por Kenta, no por Suoh-san.

– Ah, sí – se sonrojó la aludida – ya voy – dejó el cepillo a un lado, se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió junto a su hermana.

Al bajar, Kenta miró directamente a la pelinaranja, el cual estaba junto a sus dos padres, quienes estaban conversando. La chica al verle, se sonrojó un poco y saludó a ambas personas que habían llegado.

– ¡¿Podrías ser normal una vez en tu vida, por favor?! – se escuchó de repente el grito de Saruhiko en el patio.

De un momento a otro, se ve como el ventanal se abría dejando a ver un Saruhiko medio molesto. La mirada de todos los presentes se posó en él, para luego pasar al peliblanco que venía entrando junto a dos pelinegros. Shiro, Kuroh y su pequeña Kiyomi, de solo cinco años.

– Lo siento, pero no queríamos llegar tarde – se excusaba Shiro. Por lo que se entendía, este había usado sus poderes para controlar la gravedad y llegar más rápido.

– Lo sentimos mucho – se disculpó de igual forma Kuroh. Por otro lado, Kiyomi salió corriendo hacia Ayaka, para abrazarlo. La niña vestía un vestido color blanco y traía su largo cabello trenzado en la parte de la corona, dejando que la mitad de su cabello cayera suelto.

– Nada que hacerle en realidad – soltó un suspiro Saruhiko, mientras iba a la cocina a buscar las botellas de alcohol que habían comprado con anterioridad. Al volver con ellas, Nozomi se levantó para ir en busca de las copas necesarias, colocándolas en el pequeño bar que tenían en el lugar.

– Izumo-san, todo suyo – le dijo sonriendo la peliazul al rubio, quien entendió a lo que se refirió y fue a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, preparar tragos.

La noche había caído, iban a ser cerca de las nueve, y el ambiente que se vivía era completamente fiestero. Habían sacado los parlantes para el patio y abierto el ventanal de este, por lo que los invitados ocupaban la sala de estar y terraza que se encontraba afuera. La música sonaba lo justo y necesario para que todos pudieran charlar tranquilos, las risas no se hacían esperar.

Afuera, se encontraban sentados en un sillón Misaki y Saruhiko, cada uno con una copa en la mano, mientras que en uno a parte, frente a ellos, estaban Seri junto a Izumo.

– Creo que pronto nos convertiremos en familia, Fushimi-kun – soltó riendo Awashima, haciendo un gesto hacia donde se encontraba su hijo junto a la hija mayor de los Fushimi. Eso, no le hizo nada de gracia al peliazul.

– ¡Tsk! Mi niña aún es demasiado pequeña para ir pensando en chicos – soltó mirando hacia ese lado de igual forma, para ver como su hija reía junto al rubio.

– Yo tampoco dudo de eso, Awashima-kun – hizo su aparición Reisi, quien venía junto a Mikoto, ambos con una copa. Se sentaron en el sillón sobrante, uniéndose a la conversación.

– Marina no se ha despegado del lado de Kenta, desde que llegó – comentó Misaki.

– Solo son niños – soltó Mikoto encendiendo un cigarrillo. A pesar de saber eso, tenía clara la relación de su hijo con la de Fushimi.

Saruhiko solo se limitó a lanzar un suspiro para luego beber de su copa, mientras Misaki reía.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre, y a los pocos segundos unos pasos viniendo al lugar donde se encontraba la mayoría reunidos.

– ¡Llegó Anna-chan con Sukuna-chan! – avisó Totsuka, apareciendo por el ventanal, para luego dar pasada a los mencionados recientemente.

– Buenas noches a todos – habló Anna, quien ya era toda una mujercita. Venía vestida con un vestido color rojo carmín, unos botines color negros y en su cintura, amarrado un cinturón color negro con un moño a un lado. Traía su cabello plateado suelto – Sukuna se demoró preparando algunas cosas.

– Como siempre el niño irresponsable – le molestó Saruhiko.

– Cállate, viejo molesto – le respondió el peliplata, quien venía vestido con un traje completamente negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello conservaba el mismo largo y estilo. En realidad nada había cambiado en el par, más que nada ahora se encontraban más desarrollados.

– Entonces será mejor que ahora vayamos a cenar, para terminar antes de las doce ¿no? – habló Shiro, acompañado de Kuroh. Los dos aparecieron por el mismo lugar donde estaban los peliplatas.

– Buena idea – aceptó Misaki, colocándose de pie. A lo que todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, encaminándose al comedor, donde ya estaba casi todo listo, gracias a que Reisi lo había preparado con anterioridad.

Misaki, junto a Nozomi, Awashima y Anna comenzaron a preparar los platos, mientras que los demás se sentaban y seguían con sus conversaciones.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos, con la mesa llena de comida lista de antes, las anteriormente mencionadas se sentaron en su lugar, Awashima junto a Kusanagi, Anna con Sukuna, Nozomi junto a Haruto, siendo molestada por su hermana Marina y hermano Ayaka, y Misaki finalmente junto a su Saruhiko.

Luego de que todos dieron la bendición, comenzaron a comer.

La cena pasó entre platicas y risas, demostrando lo bien que se llevaban entre ellos, a pesar de ser de clanes diferentes. En un momento, Marina vio su PDA y notó que este marcaba las once con cincuenta.

– ¡Papi, son diez minutos para las doce! – le dijo mostrando la pantalla de su PDA.

Todos pusieron atención y se comenzaron a colocar de pie para ir a la sala de estar. Saruhiko sacó las botellas de champagne, pasándole una a Izumo, otra a Mikoto y quedándose él con una. Misaki preparó las copas de flauta para el brindis y encendieron el televisor, donde se mostraba un espectáculo desde la Torre de Tokio, donde a las doce se lanzarían fuegos artificiales, dando por comenzado un nuevo año.

Todos se estaban preparando. Faltaba ya un minuto.

Los presentes reían y miraban a la pantalla.

 _... Treinta segundos..._

Los más pequeños, es decir, Ayaka y Kiyomi, miraban expectantes el televisor, viendo como los números avanzaban.

 _... Diez segundos..._

Cada pareja se había tomado de las manos, mientras que Kenta se colocaba junto a Marina y Haruto junto a Nozomi. Ambas hermanas se sonrojaron un poco al percatarse de ese detalle.

 _... Nueve... Ocho... Siete..._

Haruto aprovechando la cercanía, tomo de la mano a la peliazul. Eso hizo que la chica sintiera su corazón latir desbocadamente.

Por otro lado, Kenta había tomado de la cintura a Marina sutilmente.

 _... Seis... Cinco... Cuatro..._

Saruhiko se dio cuenta de esto, quedando completamente en shock, más al ver la reacción de sus hijas.

El hijo de los Kusanagi, con su mano libre, tomó el mentón de la ojiámbar. Nozomi ya no cabía de la vergüenza, y su corazón ya no cabía en su pecho.

Misaki miró a Saruhiko y notó la reacción de este, percatándose de la situación.

 _... Tres... Dos... Uno..._

Todos los presentes le sonrieron a su respectiva pareja, a la vez que el reloj marcaba las 00:00 hrs.

 _... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!..._

Se escuchó un gran estruendo. Shiro sin más, se lanzó a abrazar a Kuroh, quien gustoso le recibió, Mikoto le sonrió a Munakata, de la forma en la que solo él sabía hacerlo, ganándose un pequeño beso por parte del peliazul. Por otro lado, Izumo besó tiernamente a su esposa, quien lo recibió gustoso, sonriendo en medio del beso. Sukuna besó la mano de Anna, su querida novia, quien a pesar de que llevaban solo un año de relación formal, había sido el mejor año de su vida.

Tatara, solo se dedicaba a grabar el momento, completamente feliz por sus amigos.

Haruto, aprovechando la conmoción, besó rápidamente a Nozomi, a la vez que Kenta besaba la cabeza de Marina, ambos deseándoles un _"Feliz año nuevo"_ respectivamente.

Esto hizo que Saruhiko se pusiera en modo "padre celoso protector", queriendo asesinar a los chicos, que habían tenido la osadía de acercárseles a sus hijas.

– ¡¿Pero qué...?! – exclamó el azul – oh no. Ahora sí que...

– Oh, ya cállate mono – le reprendió hastiado Misaki, a la vez que lo interrumpía, deteniendo su andar, y besándole apasionadamente para que este no cometiera una locura.

El beso no se prolongó demasiado y cuando ambos se separaron, Misaki miró a su pareja, con aquel brillo en los ojos que siempre tenía cuando le miraba, o por lo menos, aquel que siempre estaba presente cuando ambos estaban juntos cuando eran más pequeños, aquel brillo que decía que estaba viendo a la persona más importante en su mundo. Y eso Saruhiko lo sabía.

Las botellas de champagne comenzaron a destaparse, para luego llenar todas las copas y luego, todos juntos, brindar por un nuevo año que comenzaba, una nueva etapa, nuevas oportunidades.

Todos reían y celebraban. Nuevas cosas habían sucedido para unos pocos, como en el caso de Nozomi y Haruto, quienes no caían de la vergüenza, o por lo menos, por parte de la azulina. Saruhiko por su lado, sabía que nuevas dificultades se venían, dificultades que traían el apellido "Kusanagi" y "Suoh", pero Misaki, quien estaba al tanto de los pensamientos de su pareja, sabía que tendría un duro trabajo por delante.

De un momento a otro Ayaka y Kiyomi, aparecieron con el confeti y nueve artificial que habían comprado ese día y comenzaron a lanzarlos, en medio de risas por todos los presentes.

Tatara los juntó a todos en un lado y, colocando el temporizador en su cámara, luego de dejarla estable sobre un mueble, se tomaron una fotografía, una más de tantas que tenían juntos.

Un año más juntos, un año más para compartir, un año más para vivir.


End file.
